The Lost Nephilim
by sspotz
Summary: She was found on a motel door step by the Winchesters and raised by a psychic. Neither side of her blood would ever accept her. She was half of a race that called her an abomination and wanted her dead, and half of a race that would stick needles and run tests on her if they ever found out. When threatened to lose the only family she ever really had, she did all she could do, run.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF SUPERNATURAL ONLY MY OC **_

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: **__**Wow, I haven't had to write a disclaimer in a while! Ok, so first off, I apologize if I get a fact wrong, I haven't been watching supernatural long, I'm only on around season 4, but I pretty much know how things go, but in the case that I do get a fact wrong, feel free to tell me and I'll fix it. Also, I will try not to let any of the characters get OOC, but if they do seem a little OOC, I'm sorry, I tried. BTW THIS IS IMPORTANT, I FOUND THE NAME ONLINE OKAY, SO **_**Seraphim- means "angel" ( In Latin) At will be pronounced (sara-fim) in my story**

_**Well, enough of this! On with the story! Also sometimes I might write 'Sara' instead of 'Sera'…Also, I know that there are many different articles on nephilim and they say a lot of different things, like some say result of a dark angel and human, some say any angel, some say no powers, some say they do, so I'm just gonna write what works for my story! Ok, so now, on with the story!**_

There was a faint sound of crying and the momentary fluttering of wings as the black '67 Chevy Impala drove back up to the motel room, inside was John Winchester, a 10 year-old Dean Winchester, and a young Sam. As they approached, a small, white bundle came into view. There, laying in front of their motel room, was a small child, a very young baby, crying, wrapped in a simple white sheet and vulnerable to the world. When they went up to the baby, Dean carefully picked it up and Sam said, "Do you think someone just left it here?"

"Looks like it." Replied his father.

"Well what are we gonna do with it?"

"I'm not sure yet Dean. Here, let me get a good look at it." Dean carefully handed his dad the baby and he examined it.

"See this?" He was pointing to two small bumps on the baby's back where a few small, grey feathers that seemingly formed very small wings, lay. "This obviously isn't a fully human child"

"Well is it a demon? Should we kill it?"

"Look at it Dean. Does it look like it's going to be attacking anyone anytime soon?", he paused, "I know where to take it. Wait here Dean, and look after your brother. You know the deal; don't answer the door and no answering the phone unless it's me."

-(0.-)-

Luckily, they were already fairly close to Kansas, and he didn't have to drive far, so it wasn't too long before he arrived at Missouri Mosley's place. It was his best bet.

"Hello" he lightly knocked on the door and looked through the windows to see if anyone was inside. It wasn't long before she opened the door and replied, "Where is it?"

"In the car"

"Well, why don't we go get it then?" They then proceeded to the car where he lifted the child out and handed her to Missouri.

"Ah, she must be nephilim."

"What's that?"

"You know what it is, you forget I know what's on your mind"

"But angels don't exist"

"Who said? Are you telling me that you believe all these evil spirits and demons and you don't believe in angels? There's good in the world too you know, it's not all bad."

"Yeah, but most of it is. Anyways, I was hoping you could look after her."

"I'm not sure it's such a good idea, and it's going to be hard, but fine, I'll look after her. But you own me one."

"Thank you, but I have to be getting back to the boys"

"Of course, off you go now"

-(Q.Q)-

**20 YEARS LATER**

"Hey mom I'm home!" yelled 20 year-old Sera, short for Seraphim (Sara-fim), which translated to 'angel' in Latin. She was 5-foot 4-inches and had long, blonde hair that traveled down most of her back and ended right above her hips. She had pale skin and dark green eyes.

-(._.)-Sera's POV-

"Hey mom I'm home!" I yelled into the house as I entered, I was 20 and my mom wouldn't let me move out for fear that something would happen to me, or that someone would find out my secret. It's probably for the best anyways; I didn't exactly want to move out any more than she wanted me to.

"There you are honey, you must be running a little late today, but anyways, how was work?" she asked me as she appeared in the entrance.

"Same as usual" I worked at the library. It was more of a volunteer job than an actual career in the sense that it didn't pay very much money, but it wasn't like we were hard pressed for it, and it was certainly better than working the drive through. I wasn't exactly a librarian. I just worked in the back, taping books back together, sorting them out, checking them back in, blah blah blah, all that stuff. But it had its perks. Like the fact that I could easily check out any book any time of day, especially when I needed a specific book on the rather 'supernatural' subjects. This happened every once in a while when I was allowed to go on a 'hunt' at the discretion of my mother. Yep, I know all about the supernatural beings. Demons, evil spirits, wendingos, angels, you name it, I've probably read about it or heard about it somewhere. My mom did an exorcism or helped clear a house of an evil spirit every once in a while and I used to tag along. Whenever I got bored and there happened to be some mysterious deaths happening in a nearby town, or in the state over, I guess it just kind of became my hobby, something I did when I was bored. I didn't go on hunts often, and I wouldn't consider myself a 'hunter' as I'm not exactly an expert, or very skilled. But that's only because being a hunter is a complete life style. A life on the run, lies, credit scams, or just being good at winning money, and really, no social life whatsoever. I mean, it's not like I have a social life right now either, but that would mean no friends, no getting close to anyone because you'll have to leave after the hunts over. And besides, my mom would never let me leave her sight for more than two or three days.

Which brings me back to the subject of my mom. She's one of the psychics in the town. Her name is Missouri Mosley. Yes, I know she's not my real mother. It pretty obvious and I'm not a naïve child. I'm also not naïve and ignorant enough to now know that fact that I'm not one someone would call normal. Perhaps I'm so eager to learn about all these supernatural beings because I'm half of one myself. A nephilim. It's probably why my name means 'angel'. But being half angel isn't all butterflies and rainbows and shiny, sparkly wings. In fact, mine don't even sparkle. Not that I expected them too… But anyways, as I was saying, the downsides of being half angel. Well, for one, the entire race of angels and god himself hates you so much that if you existence is known, you're hunted down by angels and killed. Sounds fun doesn't it? Not in the slightest. Another downside; you don't fit in with angels, and you don't fit in with humans. Not exactly. To the angels, I'm an abomination that should be killed and forgotten and that never should have happened. Apparently whichever one of my parents that was angel at least cared enough to keep my existence a secret. Or at least my location. Which leads me to believe that even though he didn't care enough himself to try and look after me and protect me, he at least cared a little. But not much. My guess is that my mother died during my birth and my father was the angel, which means that she was only human and couldn't take the energy I held and died when I was born, as most books and legends go. Given that assumption, I can understand why my father might hate the sight of me and want to dump me at the next available door step, be it a motel room, or the middle of the street. But back to not fitting in, with humans, all I can do is deceive, because the second someone found out what I really was, I'm guessing, lots of needles and laboratories for me. And I definitely hate needles. The upsides…well, I have a bit of grace, so I can exorcise demons and stuff with my hands and push them back I guess, not much, but I haven't exactly been focusing on training myself to use my powers. Or to fly. I've never gotten to do that either. Ahh, a life of secrecy. But my mom did the best she could to understand and help me get by. It could've been worse. I could've been dropped on the doorstep of a normal couple with a normal family and have to hide myself from even them… or maybe risk being rejected by even them.

Since, obviously, no angel will teach me about what I am, not that they'd even bother to know that much about nephilims, I turn to books and legends which is obviously why I know that it's strange that I was born with wings, very small, but wings. Of course they didn't actually grow bigger until I was old enough to know how to keep others from seeing, but it's still unusual. You see, nephilims aren't supposed to come into their power until they're 'of age' or 18, but I gained mine gradually as I grew, which leads me to believe that I'm special in some way, which basically means the angel have even more reason to hate me. Yay. But enough about me, back to the task at hand.

"That man bother you today?" She was referring to a tall blonde-haired man with sharp brown eyes and a professional looking suit that had been occasionally pestering me at the library this past week and asking me questions. He was definitely strange.

"No, I think he finally went back to wherever he came from; I haven't seen him since the day before yesterday"

"That's good. You just let me know if he comes back" I knew my mom could easily tell what was on my mind, but if she just used that to communicate all the time, I would be seriously lacking in people skills, and probably sentence structure too. Besides, it made our conversations more practical.

"How was business today?"

"Oh, the usual, a man wanting to know if his wife was cheating, a few kids trying to see if psychics were real, and a few middle aged people wanting to know how the rest of their life was going to be and if it was going to get any better. People need to get a better understanding of the difference of psychics and fortune tellers" It was true. People often came looking for the future, but she wasn't a fortune teller with a crystal ball or anything. She also wasn't a fake like most today.

I walked over to the fridge to grab some food and start dinner for us when I noticed it was looking rather bare. It was about 6:00, I figured a quick run to the store wouldn't hurt.

"Hey , I'm going to run out to the store and get some stuff for dinner"

"Okay honey, just be careful"

-(-.-)-

As I walked up and down the aisles of the small grocery store in town I thought I noticed someone following me, but I guessed I was just being paranoid, If they happened to need the same things, who was I to judge? But, when I got up to pay, I noticed the line was rather long and ended up waiting _forever_ in line.

It was about 8:00 by the time I had finally gotten out of the store, and I had decided to walk because it really wasn't far, and I could carry a few grocery bags. Again, I had the feeling like I was being followed, but it was dark, and I was always paranoid. Although I did slightly speed up when I thought I heard some shuffling behind me; not fast enough to draw attention, but fast enough to ensure that I would get home faster. I knew that even being a 20 year old woman, I couldn't exactly fight off a large male, and using my grace didn't seem like a very good idea. It suddenly got very real when I thought I heard the faint rustling of wings, and suddenly, my grace didn't sound like a very bad idea. I decided that if it was an angel, I would wait until I was sure they knew what I was that they had the intent to kill me, before I used my grace and blew my cover for sure. I finally gave in and turned my head for a short second, and I immediately regretted it. Standing behind me was the man that had been pestering me lately at the library, and from what I could tell, definitely an angel. How could I be so stupid? I knew it was a matter of time before they found out about me, but I didn't exactly expect him to look like a business man. There wasn't long until I was home, and I could almost make out my house, but I prayed I would make it there in time. I mentally snorted at that. Praying? When will that ever work for me? I don't exactly have god on my side. He would much rather kill me than answer my prayers. Oops I meant, he would send someone to kill me, so that he didn't have to get blood on his hands. But we'll get into my hatred against god later. Right now, I just have to focus on staying safe.

I mentally cursed myself. What if he hadn't come to me first? What if he came to my mom? Would she have told him? Probably not. She'd probably die for me, and it'd be all my fault. Then I realized, I can't just lead him to my home… I won't be safe just because I can go inside and hide under the covers. He's an angel, he's not going to knock on the door and come back later when it's locked. He'll knock the door right off it's hinges and kill me with his bare hands to follow his orders. I could always…no it'd be too dangerous…but it'd keep mom safe…I'd only have one chance at this…angels are no joke. It was a split second decision…I jerked my head around and my fist met his face. It didn't hurt him much, but it caught him off guard enough to cause him to stumble back a bit, just the opening I needed. He obviously wasn't expecting me to fight him here and now, and I took the advantage to bring my knee up and hit him where it matter, angel, or human male, it'd still hurt. As a momentary look of pain crossed over his face and he bent over out of reflex, I managed to snag the angel blade I had seen out of his back pocket and after much struggling, in which I was pinned to the ground for several minutes struggling against the angel's superior strength, I managed to embed the weapon in his chest, and when he fell back in agony, I took my chance to push him off of me and stab him full on. That was the end of him, and I silently thanked my above average strength from my angel half. But I'd have to leave, they would wonder who killed their precious angel and god would be missing his pet soon enough, they would undoubtedly send more to finish me off. I pocketed the angel blade and speed walked the way back home, the groceries momentarily forgotten where they lay, fallen on the corner of the street.

By the time I was home, I had a plan. Become a full time hunter. Whatever I did, they would probably find me anyways now that they knew who I was. If I was going to live a life on the run, might as well do it helping save the lives of others so that they can have a normal life, even if I can't. The angels might think I was just another hunter. After all, they probably don't know what I looked like. Why would that guy have asked me all those questions otherwise? I had made up my mind. I would leave in the early morning. I would make do with what we had in the fridge, since I forgot the groceries, and explain it all to my mom in the morning. I was going to make the most of tonight, and I was going to keep my mother safe.

_**Thanks for reading! Wooh, that was a lot of words…. I just couldn't stop writing! I kept having such great ideas! Well I hope you guys like it! I would LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE! To know what you think! Positive feedback and criticism is always welcome!**_


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Start

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, so I'm going to try to update this when I can, but if I get writer's block, I'm sorry, I'm just hoping that this inspiration lasts. As always, I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors that I might make, I try my best to fix those, but if I don't notice something, feel free to correct me. One last thing, this one is kind of short, but I wanted to get it updated for anyone who bothers reading it...sooo, yeah...On with the story!**_

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. I woke up to the alarm blaring in my ear. 5:30 AM. I had already packed my bag the night before which consisted of a few weeks worth of wages, some food, the angel blade, salt, and a few extra weapons vital to a hunter. This was it. Say goodbye, explain it's for the best, and leave. I wouldn't be able to come back. Not for a few years at the least, or until I was sure it was safe.

"Mom?" I lightly knocked on her door. When she woke up and looked at me, for the first time she didn't let me explain and have a 'real' conversation like 'normal' folks. She knew it all the second she probed my mind.

"You better be careful now" her expression was somber and downcast.

"And do me a favor, if you ever run into the Winchesters, tell them I said 'hello' and you stick with them" She paused, "They'll keep you safe. They found you after all, all those years ago. Just promise me that. And if you ever get the all-clear, you run back here. As fast as those legs of yours can carry, you come back home"

"I promise" I near whispered. At this point I was close to tears as she hugged me, and bid me one, final, good-bye.

Suddenly, it was all too real. I was leaving. Giving up security and a false-sense of belonging to have a life on the run. But I would keep her safe no matter the cost. She was the only real family I ever had, and if I had to take my own life to save hers, I wouldn't hesitate.

-(o.o)-

I realized all too late that I hadn't brought a change of clothes. All I had was what I left in- a jean, polka-dot dress that reached just above my knees, a green jacket with lots of pockets, and, luckily, some shorts beneath my dress. At least it was practical and would allow for maximum motion when I was hunting, vs. stiff jeans that would restrict my movements.

It also suddenly hit me that I didn't have any form of transportation. Darn. Well, walking, hitch-hiking, and buses would have to suffice for now.

So, that was how I found myself walking along a deserted road along-side a dying field of grass and hopelessly wishing that I'd come upon a town sometime within the next few days. Or at least a car.

-(o.o)-

**_ONE DAY_**** LATER**

'Finally!' I mentally yelled. I had reached the next town. Seriously, I didn't even look at a map, if I'd have known it was this far, I would've walked in the other direction. Maybe I would've reached somewhere sooner. But, I had made it.

So, my first day as official hunter...I guess. Might as well check the news for any 'mysterious deaths'. Hmm...a murder, two suicides, a lost dog...Bingo! 5 Mysterious murders, no sign of break-in and no wounds...cause of death - undetermined. Looks like I had some work to do.

_**Thanks for reading! Remember feedback and criticism is always welcome!**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Digging Deeper

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry that this took a little while to upload! I was going to over the weekend, but then stuff like my birthday happened and I was too busy! Also, I had a friend ask me when or if she'll meet up with the boys, and the answer is soon, I don't want to rush it because this story isn't solely about them. Oh and I apologize for spelling and grammatical errors. But anyways, on with the story!**

The thing about being a female hunter is that not only do we have more common sense than men, but it's a lot easier to pull off cover stories too. Most the time we can accredit that to the men being too focused on other 'aspects', if you know what I mean, to really care. Which is why right now I'm currently staring at a young man in a police uniform in front of a crime scene, batting my eyelids and portraying an innocent criminology student who just happened to be passing through town and would like to catch a peek of a "Real live crime scene!" for my 'report'.

"Please?" I said using my sugar-coated voice that was just an octave higher than my normal tone of voice, "I won't touch anything; I promise. I just want a quick peek" I was bouncing back and forth on the balls of my feet acting excited and anxious. I could see that he was about to give in when I said,

"You'd be my hero" yep, that got to him.

"Alright, fine. But don't touch anything and don't leave any prints, ok? I don't want to get in trouble with the chief"

"Of course!" I replied 'enthusiastically' and as he was leading me inside I added, this time genuinely, "Thank you so much"

"Don't mention it. And hey, if you ever need anything, give me a call" He was handing me a slip of paper with his number on it while giving me a somewhere in-between creepy and seductive smile... He was mildly attractive; short, light brown hair and bright green eyes, but not for me.

It's not that I didn't want to get involved with him, it's just, well, I'm not really sure? I guess I must have what a psychiatrist would call 'abandonment issues', in other words, I don't want to get too close to anyone in fear of getting hurt. Besides, I'd have to leave in a few days anyways, as soon as I killed this whatever-it-is, I'll be out of here and on to the next place. I don't want to risk being spotted by one of those angels by staying in one place too long.

Back to the present, I had work to do. So, as it turns out there was a cause of death. Don't you just love it when cops withhold information? Well apparently their hearts just stopped, out of no where. The doctors have no idea why, so they're keeping it a secret. They think it might be drugs, but I think otherwise, based on the fact that they didn't have any traces of any type of drug or poison in their blood stream and the fact that I can clearly see some strange prints on the windowsill on the other side of the small living room, right behind the chair where the man was found, might I add. They didn't look human so I'd say the cops brushed them off.

Right, well, now I had the cause of death and the evidence that it wasn't something natural. Vengeful spirit maybe? Hmm. I'd have to do some research. Looks like it's to the library for me.

~~~~~~~~~~~(^.^)~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Umm, excuse me miss?" I timidly approached the front desk of the towns small and quite dis-organized library. There were books and papers hanging out of the shelves that couldn't have been much taller than I was, but a few of them looked like they would suddenly fall over if you so much as poked them too hard.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" The librarian was a young women who looked around mid twenties and looked like the perfect stereotypical brunette kindergarten teacher.

" I was wondering where I could find your mythology and religion books?" she looked at me as if I were crazy, well I did just ask where to find _mythology_ and _religion_ books, they're pretty polar opposite.

"Right over here" She got up and I started to follow her around the corner and into a small room with several bookcases on each side.

"You'll find mythology on that side", she pointed to one wall, "and religion on that side" she pointed to the one opposite of it. "Is that all you need?"

"Yes, thank you." Right, time to go to work. Oops, I forgot to ask about town records and deaths... It must be my lucky day because I can see the shelf labeled town records from here. That would've been just a tad bit embarrassing to have to ask her for help again.

Ok, so this thing killed multiple people in different places, so obviously it's not stuck to one location...maybe a cursed object? I'm not sure...

~~~~~4 hours later~~~~~

I glanced up at the clock 12:00 A.M. The library closes around 3 A.M. and doesn't open again till noon. Looks like I'll have to work faster. But on a lighter note, I might have something here. Jocelyn Sanders. Found in her home, her blood all drained into a small urn, her body hung by a rope on the ceiling, her murderer - unsolved to this day...that was back in 1981. It seems like there have also been people who've died like the ones recently, but sporadically over time. She doesn't seem to have a set pattern... That's strange? Anyways, it says that her body was cremated and her ashes buried at the local cemetery.

So it must be an object. But what? Oh stupid, stupid, stupid. _The urn!_ I remember seeing one like it at the latest victim's house. My best guess it that the previous victim was killed, it was sold in an estate sale, or yard sale or whatever, and passed on to the next victim. Ok, so how do I salt and burn an urn? Well I 'll figure it out. I've got to get the urn first.

~~~~~~(^.^)~~~~

The task of acquiring an urn was a lot harder than expected. When I went to break into the crime scene and take it, to my surprise they're already packing up belongings...I guess the police couldn't find any useful evidence, well of course _they_ wouldn't.

"Excuse me miss, sorry to bother you, but I had noticed the urn that your father used to have sitting on his mantle, would you be interested at all in selling it?" I asked as politely as one could ask a grieving daughter to sell one of her father's belongings days after his death. "and I'm sorry about your father"

"I'm sorry, but I already gave it away this morning to one of his friends"

"Ok, thank you, sorry to bother you" I started to walk away, "Wait, you wouldn't happen to know his name would you?, I have a feeling he might be a friend of my father's?"

"Oh, yes, his name is Daniel Hudson"

"Thank you, and once again, I'm sorry for your loss" I felt slightly bad about deceiving her in such a state, but I had to find this Daniel guy before the girl killed again.

* * *

**Please feel free to leave positive feedback and criticism!**


	4. Finishing the Job

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OMG I'm sooo sorry that this took me so long! I know I probably shouldn't be making any excuses, but it makes me feel better soooo: High school, lazy-ness, trying to catch up on supernatural, etc.,etc. Anyways, once again I apologize, but back to the story!**

* * *

It was late when I arrived at this Daniel guy's house, and I sincerely hoped that I wasn't too late. I figured it best to knock on the door first. I don't think he'd let me into his house if I broke down his door when he wasn't in any trouble. But anyways, as I raised my fist to knock on the door I heard a crash from inside.

"Hello? Are you ok?" I tried knocking on the door, and because no one answered it, I took a step back and tried to kick it down. Key word here being 'tried'. I'm not going to lie, I don't think I have enough strength yet to kick a door down. So, as I quickly picked the lock, I just prayed that the man would still be alive.

"Hello? Any body home?" Once I had gotten the door open the noise from inside had stopped, and an uneasy feeling washed over me.

"Help! Please, help me!" I took off in the direction of the shout and reached out to open the large doors I had arrived in front of.

"What do you want?! Get away!" I burst into the room to see the man backed into a corner with the young woman leaning over him. I had to think fast. Ok, so coming in here with no gun was probably the most stupid thing I've ever done. I guess I'd have to wing it. Hehe 'wing it'. Ok, enough with the puns. Right, so no iron or anything easily accessible- The salt packet I had in my pocket from earlier! I quickly tore open the unused salt packet I had absent-mindedly taken from the diner and threw it at the ghost. As it disappeared I turned to the man,

"It'll be back, quickly, where is the urn?" I helped him up as I franticly looked around the room.

"What urn?"

"From the other house! You know, small, beige-ish, home to a _very_ vengeful spirit that's trying to kill you!" I had to admit, I was becoming a little panicked.

"O-on the mantle, i-i-in the other room" Poor guy, I could tell he was terrified, but I had other problems. The girl was back. I ran to the other room where my backpack had fallen when I had run to help the man and I grabbed all that was needed to burn the urn. Now how does one burn an urn? You know what, I'll ask a physics professor later, but right now I watched as the urn went up in flames. As I ran back to the other room I caught one last glimpse of the girl before she disappeared, leaving a greif-stricken, clearly terrified man, who looked like he was about to go into shock.

"She won't come back. I burned the urn. She can't hurt you anymore." I tried to be reassuring as I helped him to his feet.

"Thank you"

-(0.0) At the motel the next morning-

I packed up all I had into my bag and gave one last wave goodbye to the clerk on the way out. I admit I did feel kind of bad using a fake credit card, but it couldn't be helped. Besides, no time to worry about that now, I had to get a move on before another angel tracked me down.

So I started wondering off down the road, I hoped there would be someone I could hitch a ride with this time. My next destination was where I suspected a nest of vampires to be residing, in a city that would take me about two days to get to. If I had a car. This was going to be tiresome...

-(-.-) Sunset...Still walking-

So it turns out that I'm either really unlucky, or cars just don't seem to want to travel in the same direction as me. I figured I'd rest underneath a large tree I had spotted in a field next to the road. I'd see if I could catch a ride tomorrow.

It must've been about five hours later when I woke up to the sound of rustling and the feeling of my small amount of grace going haywire. It was like before when the other angel attacked me... I wasn't sure why I pretended to sleep, they'd probably kill me anyways, but nevertheless I did just that.

"I know you're not sleeping, well, not technically. This is still a dream after all" I could almost hear the smirk in his obviously self-conceded voice.

"What do you want? You can't exactly kill me in a dream" I had opened my eyes and was now standing opposite him. I was trying my best no to look intimidated, but let's face it, he was freaking tall. He was wearing a simple black suit and had neatly trimmed short, red hair.

"Oh, I don't want to kill you. Not yet. I've just come to warn you"

"Well that's very considerate of you, but I don't need any help. I'd appreciate it if you would just leave and go running back to daddy right about now"

"Oh no, I'm not here to warn you about some danger so that you can protect yourself, I guess 'threaten' would have been a better word for me to use"

"Ooh, I'm so scared" I was starting to get anxious, wouldn't he just get to the point already?

"You see abomination, you've killed one of my brothers and you've managed to slip from our grasp. You've started to cause your fair share of problems and I've come to tell you it's got to stop. You see, we have other things to worry about. Because believe it or not, there's a bigger plan in action here and you're a distraction that we don't need, so if you would kindly turn yourself in and give up, we can all go back to our normal lives. Oh, except for you of course"

"You know I'm actually starting to enjoy the fact that I'm only half-angel. I wouldn't want to end up as heartless and twisted as you. What does God say? Hmm? Does he permit his little angles to do as they please? I can't imagine that he condones this behavior"

"You know nothing about me, my brothers, or my father, so lay off. This is his will. You aren't supposed to exist. You're a disgrace, which is why you must be exposed of"

"Is that what you did to my parents? The angel one I mean? Did you 'expose' of them too?" I was getting increasingly irritated with him, and a little bit defensive.

"Of course, your father was no better than you"

"Well listen here, I'm getting real tired of you good-for-nothing angels that would stoop so low as to kill your own kind, so if you would kindly leave my dream so that I can wake up and pretend that I didn't hear a word you said, we can both be on our merry way"

"Have it your way nephilim, but we will find you, and there will be no where to run once we do" With that last, oh-so-threatening sentence, he was off, and I was left to wake up in the same spot as before, only this time I could see the sun rising over the horizon.

* * *

**If you've read this far...then yay! Please feel free to let me know what you think and tell me if I made any grammar mistakes/any facts from the show that are wrong or whatevs. Once again, I am deeply sorry for the wait and I promise I'll try to get the next chapter up again soon! **


End file.
